Sometimes, Things Blow Up In Your Face
by DarkBlue86
Summary: After the defeat of Mesogog, Kira and Conner find themselves dealing with issues that sometimes, blow up in your face. Rated T for Language, CK Pairing. Read and Review.


Title: Sometimes, Things Blow Up In Your Face  
Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Characters: Kira/Conner, Occasional appearance from other DT Rangers  
Prompt: #14 _Save The Day_  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Power Rangers, or any of the characters. They're all property of Disney and their cohorts in crime. I'm doing this solely for entertainment purposes  
Summary/Warnings: T for language… Conner and his potty mouth!  
Word Count: 1003  
Author's Notes: Takes place after the finale. Kira's eventual participation in the 'Always A Ranger' adventure will be canon. As is the reunion in SPD. However, they never teamed-up with the SPD team.

* * *

How exactly are you supposed to celebrate saving the world? Do you go out and celebrate, proclaiming to the world that you're a big damn hero… Or do you sit in silence with your cohorts in crime, while one blasts his way to the top of high score charts on Call of Duty 4, and the other snores slightly across from you. And yourself? Yes, you keep sitting there and sip your banana smoothie. Wow, don't anyone rush into anything here… Wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves. Shaking her head, Kira glances over at Ethan's computer screen for a moment before letting her leg hook under Conner's chair and lift upwards. The action wasn't enough to stir the sleeping teen, yet it gave the former yellow ranger enough room to use her foot to start rocking the chair back and forth. After a few moments of gaining momentum, Ethan glanced over at Kira, whose face was tight with concentration. He then looked over at Conner, whose body seemed to be moving closer and closer to the edge of his bar stool.

"Are you trying to cause him to tip over, or just fall off his stool?" Ethan questioned as the movements transfixed him. Kira shrugged as she continued the actions with her feet.

"You know, I haven't really decided yet. But either way, it's going to be hilarious." She replied. Ethan grinned as he took a hold of his laptop and slid it into his bag. Like he was going to let it going flying across the room when or if Conner woke up and took the entire table down with him. A few more moments of pushing and tilting and Conner's arms had slipped from under his head and fell limp beside him, his head crashing onto the table. Both Ethan and Kira grimaced slightly.

"Man, he really does have a hard head." Kira commented as she continued to rock the chair. Ethan just chuckled before he pushed his chair back and walked away from the table. He'd let them settle it themselves, and watch from a safe distance. Finally, moments later, Kira achieved what she'd been trying for almost thirty minutes to do. Conner's chair tipped backwards ever so slightly, his body following in step with the chair. As he was airborne, Kira pushed her chair back and stepped away from the table. Conner's legs flew up as he careened backwards and caught the edge of the table where he'd been sitting previously and tipping it towards himself, Kira's now forgotten smoothie, slowly making its way towards the edge of the table as well. What seemed like an eternity later, Conner and his chair slammed into the ground, waking the former red ranger instantly. He sat up quickly and glanced around, barely noticing the table crashing on top of him, and subsequently, Kira's smoothie all over his head. The café had gone silent as they watched Conner try and decipher what had just happened to him. Meanwhile, Kira, who had barely been able to contain her laughter was clutching onto the bar with one hand, and her other hand holding her side as the tears steamed down her cheeks.

"What the hell!?" Conner yelled as he stood up and whipped banana smoothie from his face. Kira took a moment to inspect the damage she'd inflicted upon her former teammate. Conner's dark chocolate brown locks now had a god-awful shade of yellow sliding through them, creating an incredibly sticky mess that was dripping onto his nicely tanned face. His shirt would need a bit of attention when he finally did wash it, and his pants were untouched from the disaster. Kira found herself looking back at Conner's face for some weird reason. Although the banana smoothie was now sliding down his cheeks, his brown eyes still sparkled, almost as if he was interested to see if anyone would stand up for what they'd done to him. As the moment dragged on, Kira failed to notice that Conner had turned his attention to her and was looking back at her, with equal curiosity. Conner knew that Kira had been the one to cause his 'accident' and needless to say, he was intrigued as to why she'd done it. Ever since he'd admitted to her a few months previous that her strange video for Patiently had sucked massively, Conner had stumbled across his deeper feelings for the short singer. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but there was something that was drawing him to her, and he liked it. He knew that if she ever found out, she'd more than likely deck him, but hey it was worth a shot right?

"Yo! Kira!" Ethan called above the crowd that was now whispering loudly about what had just happened. Kira's attention was distracted from Conner if only momentarily.

"What Ethan?" She replied, trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably. Ethan just shot her a grin as his eyes moved to Conner, who was now standing beside Kira, holding her empty glass out to her.

"I think you left this on the table." He commented, as he handed her the glass. Kira took the glass from him and turned slightly, so that her back was facing him.

"Thanks." She commented. Before she could piece together was had just happened, Conner's arms shot around her waist and his chest was pressed into her back, the cold and incredibly wet smoothie now covering the back of her shirt. She let out something between a scream and a squeal as Conner let go of her and took off running from the café. It took a moment for Kira to realize what had happened before a look of fury crossed her face and she took off at full speed after her former teammate, eyes ablaze with fury.

"You're dead Conner!" She shouted as she flung the doors open and left the café. Ethan just chuckled and rolled his eyes. They had an interesting way of celebrating, that's for sure.


End file.
